


Departure

by lunaticmeap



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idek what to put into these tag boxes, Love, Redemption, Return, Romance, SSfanfic, SasuSaku - Freeform, departure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticmeap/pseuds/lunaticmeap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would find the same expression upon her face whenever he leaves. Sometimes it's the sadness in her voice, the longing gaze, and others, a smile of joy.<br/>A oneshot of how I think Sasuke's departure after his visits back to Konoha during the blank period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! So i finally got off my lazy ass to publish this (because i always late publish on AO3, for some reason). I have been loving school latelly (not). ANd apparently when parents say, "imma let you chose where you want to study," it means, "I already signed you up to go to Australia next year."  
> THANKS MOM! LIKE I TOTALLY WANT TO GO! *note the sarcasm*  
> Anyways enjoy

The first time he departed was a year after the war. They were friends, then, teammates who had made up; maybe a little more, but definitely not together. She asked to come with him, but he rejected, for his journey of redemption was his alone to take. She was disappointed, a little bit sad, and he gave her a poke to the forehead, the same way his brother had always done for him. He said he'd see her soon. And unlike how his brother had always broken his promise, Sasuke planned to keep his.

"I'll see you soon," he said, poking her lightly in the forehead. She wasn't sure how to react, but her blush was definite. She almost thought that it was a tease at first; she was always teased for her gigantic forehead as a child. She had stopped worrying about her forehead ages ago, but it still gave her a sort of annoyance when someone mentions it. Not from him, however. Strangely, never from him.

He came back for a visit 2 years later, and was greeted warmly by his friends, including her. He had grown taller, very tall for that matter, and was now at least a head taller than her. She had grown so much more beautiful in his absence. Her height had increased somewhat unremarkably, but she changed her hair, he noticed. No longer was it choppy, it was now cherry blossom silk framing her delicate features. She smiled more, he also noticed, and he could have sworn her eyes become greener when she does. They talked, like longtime friends, because they are. They grew closer. She would sometimes bring breakfast over to his place – cooking with one arm is a challenge, so he'd much rather let someone else do it – and they would just take a walk at sunset every once in awhile, just talking. He stayed for 1 month before leaving. This time, he gave her a poke, and was returned with a hug which he gratefully took.

***

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"How long will you be staying this time?"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Let's not worry about that for now."

A smile crept upon her lips.

"Okay," she said as the sun began to make its approach towards the horizon, tinting the colour of everything with an amber glow. He looks so at peace, she thought.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

***

He returned a year later, greeted by the same friends, and caught up to the latest gossips – courtesy of her, of course. He saw her again, and they went out for several dinners, sometimes with the Dobe, the other Rookies, or just themselves, as friends or on several occasions, dates. They were very casual, nothing too fancy for both their tastes, and it was fine for both of them. They made things official after a while, but only the observant ones knew. He stayed for 4 months, that time, before leaving once again. She smiled, though her eyes spoke her sadness. She gave him a hug. He smiled at her (in his own very Sasuke-ish way), returned the hug , kissed her where the diamond mark lie on her forehead – he can still remember the smell of her hair. Vanilla, surprisingly – and he gave her the same poke afterwards. He asked her to wait for him. Then, he was gone.

He might act selfish, he knew, for expecting her to wait for him every time he leaves. But he knew he had to take the journeys, so he asked her to wait, to wait for him. He doesn't have to ask anyways. She waited this long. She doesn't mind a little more waiting.

Sakura would often wander the streets in the winter weather, sometimes looking back on her footsteps, hoping to see someone like every other time that. There was no one there, but she didn't mind. She wrapped her jacket a little more tightly around herself to bear against the light snow. She missed him. She remembered the small walks they had, side by side in the autumn days, where his arm around her was the only thing she needed to keep away the autumn breezes. She looked up to the darkening sky where the setting sun was somewhere in the clouds, unable to defrost the cold condensations that increased by the minute. She'll endure, she knows, for spring is soon to come.

***

 _Cherry blossoms, huh?_ he thought to himself. He had stopped for a small break, just for a sip of water and lunch underneath the shade of a cherry blossom tree.

The cold of winter has left since a weeks back, and the expected warmth had just arrived as the first blossoms began its blooming. The trees have turned from their almost deathlike and barren state to branches of the light, but almost sweet smelling flowers. Their colours of cotton candy pink, and they looked as light and soft as well.

It reminded him of her. The breeze was gentle against his skin, carrying the scent of the nearby blossoms as well as its petals scraping against his cheek. It reminded him all too well of her. The softness of her touch sending his cool nature off, the smell - though different which he found rather amusing - of her blinding his senses, and her hair, so delicate under his hand that he could have almost thought it was made from the very falling petals from the spring flower.

 _Maybe I should have stayed until spring_ , he mused.

He came back after two years. He had wanted to return sooner, back to Konoha, where she is, but his certain promise to a stranger had taken him longer to fulfill than expected. But he was home now, where she is. He walked into her apartment, not bothering to knock, and announced his arrival. She welcomed him and enveloped him in a tearful hug. She then bombarded him with questions concerning his health and long absence. He silenced her easily with a kiss. She pouted like a child, but was soon talking inanimately once more, happy to see him back. He stayed for 21 months before heading out again; this time, accompanied by his wife. They returned a few years later with a black haired child no older than six months, much to everyone's surprise. He planned to stay for good, this time, for his wife and daughter. She looked very much like her mother, he would say to Sakura. The shape of her eyes, the nose, the forehead; even her mother's mad temper – 2am is just too early. But she looked like her father with the charcoal eyes, raven hair, and even the cool demeanor that a 6 month old shouldn't have. They were happy.

But he left once more, in search of a maybe threat. He had managed 2 years before leaving once more. Not knowing when he'll return, he gave his wife a kiss, and held her whilst she sobbed silently into his shoulder. He gave her a poke to the forehead before turning to his little girl to plant a kiss to her forehead (Sakura dubbed this Sasuke's forehead fetishes).

He left, but knowing for sure that there will be someone to greet him at home: his friends, his wife and his daughter. Departure seemed less painful now, for he knew that he's sure to see them again.

***

_"I'm home, Sakura."_

_"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun."_

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter came into being around Valentines 2016. Because I was drawing an SS scene (I'm definitely not gonna show it for the sake of my dignity) and then i was like, "I need to name my drawing," which was 'Departure' and then i was like, "i'll go write something for this, ON PAPER!" And this stuff came into being. It's super disconnected, but I'm just super stuck on how to end it, so nvm. I'll learn in the future. 
> 
> COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT IF YOU DO I WILL LOVE YOU FOR ETERNITY  
> Comments are amazing though guys, Kudos are cul, but like comments are like the ultimate cool. 
> 
> Lunatic OUT!


End file.
